Lady Sallyforth (The Ribald Tales Of Robin Hood)
Lady Sallyforth (Lynn Cartwright, billed as Danielle Carver) is the haughty and evil villainess in this surprisingly well done 1960s soft core nudie movie, titled the Ribald Tales of Robin Hood, available on YouTube. Lady Sallyforth is the lesbian sister of Prince John, who has ordered Robin Hood’s mother and sisters to be raped and murdered and has seized control of England. In retaliation, Robin has become an outlaw. He and his band capture Lady Sallyforth and the Sheriff of Nottingham and force them to attend a banquet in his camp, where the arrogant Lady Sallyforth is stripped topless, and fondled. Her troubles are just beginning. She is then tied topless to a bed, where Robin’s girlfriend, Polly, begins to seduce her. Lady Sallyforth is aroused and begs to have her hands untied. Instead, Polly, who has been playing the lady along, spits in her face and says she would rather sleep with a leper. Lady Sallyforth is left frustrated, naked, and furious. But with more humiliations to come. In the next scene, she is tied blindfolded and buck naked on the back of a horse with an equally naked sheriff, while villagers laugh at them. Lady Sallyforth’s Revenge Meanwhile, Robin has fallen in love with Maid Marian and dumped Polly. The vengeful Polly goes to Prince John to betray Robin, but instead she is thrown into the hands of Lady Sallyforth, who strangles her. Lady Sallyforth then takes Maid Marian into a dungeon, where the poor maid is stripped naked and subjected to a number of tortures, including being suspended in air over spikes and having a flaming torch moved slowly over her naked back. Throughout the torture sequence, Lady Sallyforth is also naked except for a scarf tied strategically around her waist. Making Lady Sallyforth even more evil in this scene, Maid Marian pleads for mercy, referring to Lady Sallyforth as “Laura,” and revealing that the two were friends and played together as children. Lady Sallyforth is unmoved, and forces the suspended Marian to kiss her breasts. She then lowers Marian towards her groin, removes the scarf, and orders Marian to continue kissing her body. At this exact moment, Robin and his men invade the castle, kill the Sheriff and Prince John (a little historical inaccuracy here!) and burst into the dungeon, where Marian is naked with her hands tied above her head and a now clothed Lady Sallyforth holding a knife to her throat. Robin agrees to spare Lady Sallyforth if she lets Marian go. Reluctantly, the lady drops the knife, at which point Robin saves Marian. He then says, you can never trust the word of an outlaw, and he allows his men to attack, strip, and presumably rape Lady Sallyforth as the film ends. Category:1960s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Knife Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Noblewoman Category:Redhead Category:Topless Category:Torturer Category:Fate: Inconclusive